Celestial Signs
by Bittersweet Harmony
Summary: Celes and Locke. The night before the trip to Thamasa.


Celestial Signs  
  
The young treasure-hunter named Locke, stirred in his bed. Well, it wasn't really *his* bed, more like the Inn's Bed. Slowly, his opened his eyes. Worry and guilt racked his mind, and refused to allow him the quiet solstice of sleep. A silent sigh escaped his lips and he inclined his head to watch Terra's peaceful sleeping form. Locke tried hard to stifle a chuckle at the minute snores, which came from Shadow's direction, and decided to focus his mind on the upcoming task.  
  
His mind wandered shortly, as did his body. Slowly, he stood and began to quietly walk down the corridor of the Inn. The floorboards creaked underneath his feet, but he did his best to remain discreet. With a dull thud, he made his way into the foyer and then to the entrance of the Inn. Using his spread palm, Locke pushed the door open and brushed a lock of his amber hair from his eyes.  
  
He had decided that he'd get some fresh air, thinking that it would clear his head. Suddenly, a tinge of guilt washed over his mind, as his eyes caught sight of the slender female leaning over the railing. His breath caught in his throat and he found it hard to move. Forcing himself, he made his way towards her. The cool ocean breeze kicked up her golden locks, and they began to dance in the wind. She almost looked like an angel, if it wasn't for the crystalline tear, which gently ran down her cheek and reflected off the moonlight, before dropping into the ocean.  
  
By now, Locke had made his way to the rail and was basically next to her. Not really knowing how to get her attention, let alone talk to her, he did the best thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Celes...?"  
  
At hearing his voice, Celes turned around with a jolt, quickly wiping her eyes of any tears.  
  
"..." She didn't respond to his silent question, for a pain in her heart was cutting off all her speech. Celes merely leant forward on the rail once more, and stared down into the ocean.  
  
"Celes... I'm sorry that I doubted you... even if it was only a little... I'm still sorry," Locke trailed off, as his mind shut off completely.  
  
Celes' eyes closed and she bit down on her bottom lip, trying hard not to cry. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but that voice in the back of her head kept on taunting her. Her fingers clenched around the stone railing, and she turned her head to look at Locke once more. The last man she wanted to see, but the only man who held the key to her heart.  
  
"I am still your friend Celes... I always have been... it's just that Kefka- -"  
  
"Locke... stop." Celes interrupted him, not wanting to be reminded of the incidents of the Magitek factory.  
  
"Celes..." Locke was not really speaking to anyone in particular now, sometimes; he just liked to say people's names.  
  
Celes sighed, and began to shuffle in the awkward silence, which befall the two. Using her palms, she pushed herself off of the railing and began to walk away, just to get away from here.  
  
"Wait!" Locke jumped forward, extending his arm to lightly grab her shoulder.  
  
"Don't go Celes..." His voice was more pleading than he would have liked, but there was nothing else he could say.  
  
Celes didn't respond, as her head turned downcast at the ground. Her shoulders began to shake, and two more angelic tears fell from her eyes. A fire, deep inside her heart began to rage at his touch and unconsciously sparked old memories of her days as an Empire General.  
  
On a whim, she turned around abruptly and wrapped her arms around Locke, burying her face into his shirt. The sobs overcame her and her grip intensified around him. Locke almost fell backwards, he was that surprised but he soon reacted and let his arms snake around her toned mid-section.  
  
Celes' eyes snapped open as she felt Locke's arms around her, a sudden feeling of warmth spread through her body. The touch was pleasurable, and yet almost painful to her. Her head tilted back and she gazed up into his eyes, two tear-marks reflected the light from the moon, giving off a pale glow.  
  
Not a word was spoken between the two, as impulse took over. Locke moved closer, and Celes did the same, until they eventually met. Their lips connected for a brief moment, but it felt like a lifetime. Locke's eyes closed, as did Celes' and just for that brief moment; nothing else mattered.  
  
But, Celes' eyes snapped open, gazing up at Locke. Her mouth was slightly agape, and her bottom lip trembled as more tears threatened to fall. She used her strength to push Locke away from her, and she took off down the cobbled path without a words warning.  
  
Locke watched in shock, as her form retreated into the darkness. He was still slightly unaware of his surroundings, the haze from the kiss still lingering. His head then turned downcast, as he stared down at the water over the railing. Pushing himself off the railing, he walked aimlessly back inside the Inn, with shoulders slumped. When he reached his bed, he ripped back the covers and let himself fall upon it, burying his face in the white, cotton pillow.  
  
His fingers clenched around the feather-pillow, until they weakly released as the effects of sleep overcame him. Locke fell into a dreamless sleep, much like any other night, only this time; the hurt was still there when he woke up the next morning...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VI; it is the property of Square Enix.  
  
Authors Notes: This was based just before the trip to Thamasa; I'm still playing the game and revealing more of the story line. I apologize if anything in this story is incorrect, or out of character. I may decide to continue it, if people ask me to do it. If you'd like to see more, let me know, because I don't want to continue something people hate. Hehe, don't forget to leave a review if you liked it, I always welcome constructiveness.  
  
elvish_majicks@hotmail.com blackwater_frost@yahoo.com  
  
See you next time, ^_~  
  
Rion. 


End file.
